


Mortality

by Lexigent



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Da Vinci's Demons, Leonardo (gen/any), there are some things he can't fix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



Leo cradled the Abyssinian's head in his elbow, desperate to give him at least a little bit of comfort. He looked intently at the dead man's face for a long time, unable to look at Zo - he could feel Zo's gaze resting on him, the weight of a million accusations and the worst thing was, Zo was in the right.

Finally, his arms gave way and so he forced himself to face his friend; there was a part of him that expected comfort because that was, after all, why he kept Zo around, but the other, larger part of him knew that he had destroyed the chance of that too.


End file.
